dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Earthling
Earthling File:SatanFan(Jmp).png HomeworldEarth Average HeightRoughly 5-6 feet DietOmnivorous Sapience LevelSapient are the inhabitants of planet Earth. The term is used inclusively to refer to all of the intelligent races native to the planet, including humans, anthropomorphs, and monsters. Earthlings are typically among the weakest races in the Dragon Ball universe, with the average human's power level reading only in the single or double digits. Throughout the series, only a few Earthlings show a reasonable aptitude in martial arts on the galactic scale. Nonetheless, they play a predominant role in almost every media in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, a result of Earth's pride of place as the series' primary setting. Overview Races ]] "Earthling" is sometimes used synonymously with "human," but the planet is actually host to many sapient lifeforms, including anthropomorphic animals. Indeed, Earthlings are led by an anthropomorphic dog named King Furry. Statistically, 1% of Earthlings are half-breeds with some other race, 7% are monster-type, 17% are animal-type, and the remaining 75% are standard human-type.Daizenshuu 4, 1995''Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Naming It is rare for Earthlings to have family names.''Dragon Ball chapter 425, "Revealed!!!" The Son family is the only known example of an Earthling family with a surname in the original version of the manga. (The Brief family is an exception in the English dubs of the anime.) As such, if someone were to have a title, such as "Doctor," it would come before their first name as they possess no last name (for example: Dr. Brief). Earthlings are named after a wide variety of objects, though they are often named for different foods or food-related items. Physiology With the exception of some uncommon hair colors (e.g. blue, pink, green, and a few others) and occasionally odd features (ranging from longer lifespans to werewolfism), Dragon Ball humans are identical to their real-life counterparts. Earthlings in Dragon Ball seem to be able to utilize or be affected by certain elements of magic, with Fortuneteller Baba being one of the prime examples. Akira Toriyama himself has admitted to lack of forethought or planning when it comes to the details of Dragon Ball’s story, which accounts for some of the strange occurrences and plot holes. Power When compared to other races of Dragon Ball, the average Earthling is significantly weaker. It is said that a single Saiyan infant would be capable of destroying the average human population on its own (in fact, Goku was sent as an infant to Earth for that exact purpose). The only "normal" Earthling whose power level is reported in the manga and anime is a farmer, whose power level is 5 according to Raditz's scouter. Other "normal" Earthlings are given power levels in other media: Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game gives Dr. Brief a power level of 12 and Bulma a power level of 16, and the movie pamphlets for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might give Good Launch a power level of 18 and Mai a power level of 20. At the peak power to which a human-type Earthling can get without possessing ki manipulation or special powers, they can perform feats like destroying walls with physical blows, leaping great heights, moving fast enough to appear invisible to an ordinary human, and, in the anime, even pulling buses and punching through metal. Prime examples of a peak-powered human-type Earthling are Bora, Pamput, King Chappa, Nam and Mr. Satan. Earthlings make up for their lack of physical strength by using weapons and technology. Various characters have at times employed firearms (e.g. guns), explosives (like bazookas and grenades), mechanized weaponry, and robotic suits as means of fighting. While these weapons can be deadly to the average Earthling, they are largely or completely ineffective against super-humans, androids, and most extraterrestrial races. Organized forces The Earthlings have a large military that has appeared at various times throughout the series. It consists of ground troops, tanks, fighter jets, and large naval ships. Earth's military usually appears when attempting to defeat the various villains that cause massive damage to the Earth (like Cell and Majin Buu), but it is always easily wiped out without causing any damage to the super villains. It could be assumed that large scale wars have taken place in the Dragon World, much like they have in the real world. However, since the Dragon World is united into a single, global monarchy, it is unknown what purpose the military serves when villains are not terrorizing the Earth. It may be possible that King Piccolo's original appearance some 300 years before the events of Dragon Ball encouraged the then-king to create a military for just such purposes. Each jurisdiction of Dragon World is also host to a non-militarized police force of some kind. When not facing a global threat, law enforcement and security operations likely devolve to them. Super-Humans While low power levels are characteristic of the average Earthling, there are a fair number of powerful "super-humans," including: Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Mercenary Tao, Master Shen, Yajirobe, Grandpa Gohan, Olibu, Uub, Lapis, Lazuli, General Blue, and Videl (among others). Many of these human fighters are also Z Fighters. These few humans have trained their bodies greatly, and have achieved superhuman physical capabilities through the mastery and use of ki. For example, while training under King Kai during the anime-only sections of the Frieza Saga, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were able to trouble Piccolo and later defeat the members of the Ginyu Force. Another showcase of an Earthling's power is that, even with only a small handful, they were easily able to defeat hundreds of soldiers in the employ of the Frieza Force. Even Goku himself is comfortable recruiting some of them for his team in the Tournament of Power. However, even with such abilities, this select group of humans is still considerably weaker than similar warriors of alien races with the same ki manipulation abilities, including Saiyans, Namekians, Frieza's race, and Majin. As stated in the manga, it is possible for any human to use their ki and enhance their body like the Z Fighters. Nonetheless, as specified by Master Roshi, such training is extremely difficult and may lead to the person's death if done incorrectly. For example, Gohan easily teaches Videl how to use ki to fly, but since her body was not trained properly, she cannot tolerate high-speed flight and is limited in how fast she can go. In the Universe Survival Saga, Tien's new dojo teaches his students on how to channel their ki energy, although none couldn't yet perform it. Even trained Earthling martial arts masters like Master Roshi and Master Mutaito died when they used the Evil Containment Wave while more powerful fighters such as Goku, Future Trunks, and Kami could use the technique without dying. Tien himself was able to survive his usage of the technique though he is a hybrid descendant of the Three-Eyed People and has experience with techniques potentially lethal to the user such as the Tri-Beam. The likes of Lapis (Android 17) and Lazuli (Android 18), did not gain their superhuman traits naturally, and instead had their bodies' matter reconstructed to make them incredibly powerful. While Mr. Satan is considered to be the world's strongest man by Earthlings—and has indeed showcased some degree of superhuman strength—in reality, he pales in comparison to humans like Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha, each of whom is much more powerful. However, this is mostly due to the fact that these humans were granted more opportunities to increase their strength; for example, Krillin had his potential unlocked by Guru and was (like Yamcha) trained by Master Roshi, whose training consists of increasing one's physical abilities to superhuman levels. Tien and Chiaotzu also gained a basic competency in ki-based techniques from Master Shen. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu would likewise, later train under King Kai, whose teaching consists of advanced ki control and gravity-based training. The strongest Superhuman in the series was Uub the Earthling reincarnation of Kid Buu who as a result possessed incredible potential and was a gifted martial artist even at a young age. While he lacks the regeneration abilities and body manipulation of the Majin, he does gain Majin Buu's magical abilities such as the Chocolate Beam. It should be noted however that much of his power comes from being Kid Buu's reincarnation. Strength Trained Earthling warriors like Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien, have immense physical strength, easily capable of breaking boulders or most metallic objects with simple kicks and punches. The most powerful among them are capable of inflicting at least modest damage to far more powerful alien foes. Speed While not as fast as powerful members of races like the Saiyans or Namekians, trained humans are able to move at tremendous speeds, with the most powerful of them being able to move faster than the speed of sound, easily able to outclass bullets, and keep up with a Saiyan's basic speed. Durability Trained super-humans have immensely tough bodies, capable of easily surviving bullets or even physical attacks and energy blasts from powerful Alien foes (including an attack from those who possess godly ki). Master Roshi once showcased the ability to survive a direct impact from a thunder while he was training, while the comparatively weak Bora was able to resist an massive barrage of bullets from the Red Ribbon Army soldiers that where hunting him. Despite this, super-humans can be injured by incoming projectiles if they are not focused on resisting the incoming bullet, as Krillin was once hurt while saving a fellow Police officer, although Krillin himself attributed this to being out of shape. Energy manipulation Earthlings' capacity for energy manipulation is widely variable. They can have anywhere from a basic to advanced grasp of ki-based powers, depending on innate talent, intensity and duration of training, and experience. More advanced examples include the Turtle School's Kamehameha technique and the Crane School's Dodon Ray. Some of the more powerful Earthlings develop even further advanced ki techniques, such as Krillin's Destructo Disc and Tien Shinhan's Tri-Beam attack. With enough physical power and proper ki training, Earthlings are able to generate very powerful energy blasts, enough to easily cause big explosions, or, when going full-power, even destroy the moon. A single, basic energy blast from Mercenary Tao—a relatively powerful superhuman—is easily capable of killing an ordinary person. However, if a person with no proper physical or ki training attempts to do a ki-based attack, the energy produced will dissipate within seconds. Videl, who can produce energy blasts but lacks proper training, displays little to no control over her ki blasts' power and direction. However in the some video games such as the Xenoverse series, her ability to use ki-based attacks is far better than the main series allowing her to fire standard ki blasts, Energy Shot, Rolling Bullet, Consecutive Energy Blast, Full Power Energy Blast Volley, and even a Full Power Energy Wave. However she lacks the ability to fire Charged Ki Blasts in Xenoverse 2. Reproduction Human-type Earthlings are a sexually dimorphic race. They reproduce sexually, with a full-term pregnancy lasting roughly nine months. The mating habits of non-human-type Earthlings are not known. Presumably, they conform to the types of reproduction common to their class or kind. Hybridization Humans and Saiyans are able to produce fertile offspring. So-called "half-Saiyans" include Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulla. How this hybridization is possible is never explained. However, while these offspring possess immense power, and, in the case of Gohan, have near-unlimited potential, they lack some of the traits of their full-blooded brethren, such as their static (non-growing) black hair. Still, their ki control is still superior to that of normal Earthlings, and they are just as physically powerful as any other Saiyan. They also possess the Saiyan Power to grow stronger after healing from near fatal injuries, and are capable of transforming into various degrees of Super Saiyan. The capability of reproduction between non-human-type Earthlings and other extraterrestrial races is not known. Other universes In Dragon Ball Super, it is stated that the Earthlings from Universe 6 were wiped out a long time ago due to a war breaking out. After learning that the Earthlings made incredible delicacies, Champa decides to challenge Beerus in order to take over Universe 7's Earth in a Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament consisting of five-on-five combat, using warriors from their own universes. After the tournament, the Earthlings of Universe 6 were brought back from extinction through a wish from the Super Dragon Balls. ''Dragon Ball Online'' It is explained in Dragon Ball Online that, after Gohan writes the book Groundbreaking Science in Age 804 that unveils the secrets of ki control (Spiritualist) and advanced martial arts (Martial Artist), fighting becomes incredibly popular amongst the Humans, thus ushering in a new age of Human warriors after the Z Fighters' end. One section of Gohan's book explains that the dense material Katchin could be 'cut.' What this means is unknown. Gohan might have meant that it could be turned into weapons like swords, or could be sliced through with a powerful enough strike, as he had failed to do years earlier with the Z Sword. Nevertheless, this intrigued Trunks and Goten. Meanwhile, after reading Groundbreaking Science, some humans became intrigued with the idea of channeling their ki energy into swords to increase striking speed and power. To instruct this newer generation of heroes, Trunks and Goten create the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. This training proved effective, as in Age 820 remnants of Frieza's Frieza Force attacked Earth and were fended off with much help from the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. Meanwhile, Master Roshi had wished to return to teaching, but felt that he was too old to possibly instruct new warriors. In order to succeed his teacher, Krillin created the New Turtle School that emphasized teamwork. While Krillin had fought many major battles alongside the Z Fighters, in his experience, he learned that teamwork was most effective. Tien Shinhan formed an opposing school, based on his belief that even the greatest enemy could be completely destroyed with a strong enough ki attack (as when Kid Buu was defeated by Goku's Super Spirit Bomb). His New Crane School would emphasize producing powerful ki attacks at the cost of health, rather than actual energy itself. The revival of these schools greatly aides the Humans in their conjoined efforts to stop the game's central villain, Mira, who seeks to obtain the DNA of Earth's greatest hero: Goku. As of Age 1000, the human race has become cross-bred with the Saiyan race via Goku and Vegeta's descendants. Many believe that the race holds a powerful, hidden potential due to their part-Saiyan blood. As such, in-game, the Super Saiyan transformation is granted to them by Shenron. ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' Human (referred to as "Earthling") is one of the Future Warrior's selectable races in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. In this game, Human's have fairly balanced stats, offering the well-rounded option for players who don't necessary favor offense over defense or vice-versa. Their Ki refills automatically, with their attack power increasing when their Ki is at maximum. Unlike Dragon Ball Online, they are unable to use the Super Saiyan transformations, though they can use Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, and Kaio-ken x20. By training under Old Kai, they can also undergo his ritual to access their Unlocked Potential. The balanced stats of the Human race, plus the automatic Ki regeneration ability, makes them much easier to learn and use than other races. In the Parallel Quests, if the selected Future Warrior's race is Earthling, other Human characters (like Yamcha and Krillin) will acknowledge them as an equal and will fight with all their strength, whereas non-human characters (like Vegeta, Frieza and Cell) will underestimate them. Interestingly, a human Future Warrior can reach incredibly high levels of power to the point where they are able to fight against the likes of Beerus, Demigra, Broly, Golden Frieza, Great Ape Baby, Super 17, and even the Shadow Dragons. On the flip side, several mentors will make note of their abnormal strength that far surpasses regular Earthling standards. Cell himself will state that if he absorbed them, then he could've reached his perfect form faster. ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Earthling is, once again, one of the 5 selectable races. Like the prequel, they have balanced stats, automatic Ki recovery and their attack power increases when their Ki is maxed out. At the beginning of the game, the Earthling will be at Satan House before Old Kai tells them to make their way to Conton City. If an Earthling Future Warrior visits and accepts Hercule's request at the latter's mansion, they can obtain extra Zeni when they complete his missions. An Earthling Future Warrior has a unique transformation of their own called Power Pole Pro, where they summon the Flying Nimbus and wield the Power Pole. The Power Pole Pro Awoken Skill can be obtained by reaching Level 35 and joining the Saiya Squad inside the Satan House time rift anomaly. This will cause Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 to suggest they come up with something unique to help them stand out. The Warrior must then speak to both Jaco and Mr. Satan. Jaco will suggest they find some kind of weapon and Mr. Satan will suggest a cool vehicle. The warrior must then return to Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 to tell them what they have come up with leading to Satan House Quest: "Earthling Awakening" where they face off against Great Saiyaman 1 & Great Saiyaman 2, unlocking the skill mid-battle. They must then defeat Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 after they revive to complete the mission and unlock the skill permanently. Like in the previous game, their abnormal power levels are noted to rival that of Saiyans and the other 3 races. Some alien instructors will become shocked that an Earthling could reach such a high level of power. Also, if the Future Warrior wears Krillin's Battle Armor while talking to Frieza, after recognizing it as the armor Krillin wore when Frieza killed him, Frieza will ask the Future Warrior if Earthlings are a noseless species (a reference to Krillin's lack of a nose) out of curiosity. Transformations and Power-Ups Power Pole Pro A "transformation" usable by Earthlings, where upon they call upon a Flying Nimbus and equip a Power Pole in order to increase their combat capabilities. Max Power A powerful transformed state usable by Human-type Earthlings, however it is only ever displayed by the Turtle Hermit Roshi. In this form, a human's appearance changes dramatically, gaining a massive increase in strength and muscle mass. Artifical modification A permanent enhancement which turns the Human part-android, several different types of artificially-enhanced humans have been shown, such as Mercenary Tao, Lapis (Android 17), Lazuli (Android 18), Dr. Wheelo, and Dr. Gero (Android 20). Four types of technologically-enhanced Humans appear: the first is Cyborg Tao - who gained crude cybernetic parts to his body; the second is Wheelo - who simply implanted his brain into a mech suit; the third is Android 20 - who possessed a half-human, half-robot body; and the fourth are Androids 17 and 18 - who possess little to no cybernetic parts and are instead Humans with reconstructed organic matter. Depending on the technology used to modify and enhance them, some Androids like 17, 18, and 20 lack ki signatures, while others such as Mercenary Tao and Dr. Wheelo are still detectable. The power possessed by these modified humans also varies depending on the technology used to modify them. For example, the more crude cyborgs—Cyborg Tao and Wheelo—were completely outclassed by the later, more advanced cyborgs such as 17, 18, and 20. Hidden Potential As shown by Krillin during the Namek Saga, Earthlings can have their hidden potential unlocked to use their full potential that the time it was released. As a result, their power level increases and produce a white aura when powering up. In the Xenoverse series, the Earthling Future Warriors can use the Potential Unleashed (which appears under then name Unlock Potential in Xenoverse despite being acquired through Elder Kai's Unlock Ability) to access a state that brings out their full dormant potential and focus it to push their power well-beyond their normal limits and gives the user a vivid silver-white aura that causes the users body to emit a whitish glow. Though Potential Unleased appears under its proper name in Xenoverse 2, it is acquired through completing the Patroller Academy Advancement Test for Super Class and Elder Kai's ritual is absent though this may be due to Elder Kai being in charge of the academy and is the one who oversees the test itself. Manipulation Sorcery As shown by Spopovich and Yamu, Earthlings with evil in their hearts can have their potential unlocked at the cost of falling under Babidi's control. In the case with Spopovich and Yamu their bodies became more muscular and extremely durable capable of surviving damage that would kill a normal person. They also gain access to advanced abilities such as ki control allowing them to fly and fire ki blasts. However they can still be killed by certain techniques such as Explosion Sorcery and more powerful individuals such as Pui Pui. Like others controlled by Babidi some individuals can retain their sense of sanity, reason, and restraint as shown by Yamu while others become incredibly aggressive and brutish to the point of near insanity as shown by Spopovich. Kaio-ken Earthlings are shown to be capable of using the Kaio-ken and its 3x, x4, and x20 multipliers to power-up in several video games such as Supersonic Warriors, Dragon Ball Online, and the Xenoverse series. In Dragon Ball Online, King Kai teaches the technique to the people of Earth. In the Xenoverse series, it appears as an obtainable skill that functions as a transformation. When using the technique, an Earthlings' ki is multiplied for a heart beat thus increasing their speed and power level. Though the power-up comes with the downside of taking a toll on the user's body and could potential kill them if they multiply their base ki too much it could either obliterate them or severely injure them. Additionally in Xenoverse 2 the Future Warrior can obtain Kaio-ken based skills such as Kaio-ken Attack, Kaio-ken Kamehameha, x4 Kaio-ken Kamehameha, and X20 Kaio-ken Kamehameha which can be used in conjunction with the Kaio-ken Awoken Skill or separately. In some of those video games, Krillin and Yamcha are users of this power-up. No Ego Zone By learning perfect ki control to the point that no ki leaks out of the user, an Earthling can greatly power up, with this power up the user gains a white aura outline, and a focused white aura around their fists. Krillin is the only user of this power up, which he learned in the Forest of Terror. This is called the No Ego Zone (無我の領域, Mūga no Ryōiki) by Master Roshi. Jiang Shi In Dragon Ball Super, it is shown that Earthlings can be transformed into Jiang Shi through witchcraft by placing a special talisman on their forehead which allows the user to control the transformed Jiang Shi. As a Jiang Shi, an Earthlings full power is released allowing them to fight at their maximum power giving the one controlling them powerful minions especially if they are already powerful fighters and/or martial artists. This is shown when Yurin used her witchcraft to turn Master Roshi into a Jiang Shi which caused him to power up to 100% Max Power making him strong enough to hold his own against Tien's Four Witches Technique and Goku in his base form. However the one controlling the Jiang Shi must give commands in order to the Jiang Shi they control to act as Master Roshi did nothing to counter Goku's Kamehameha as Yurin had not commanded him to counter or avoid the attack. Also the transformation can be easily countered by pulling off the talisman if the victim is weak, or if they are strong like Master Roshi, dealing a great deal of damage to them will separate them from the dark magical energy controlling them, burning the talisman off as shown by Master Roshi after he was damaged by Goku's Kamehameha which ended up freeing him from Yurin's control. Once the talisman is removed the victim returns back to a normal Earthling. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' avatar Using the advanced time manipulating properties of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, Humans are able to take on the form of a member of one of the following: Saiyan (and several of their forms), Namekian, Majin, Frieza Clan, Android (and Bio-Android), or Supreme Kai. They can further power up using Class-up, Super Class-up, and God Class-up. Trivia * In Xenoverse 2, if an Earthling Future Warrior speaks to Tien Shinhan as their instructor, he will say that Earthlings like themselves go through twice the training in order to compete against stronger opponents. * In Xenoverse 2, if an Earthling Future Warrior has Hit as their instructor, he initially deems their race unremarkable in power. After completing all of his training, he changes his mind and states that while they're not as strong as the other races, they make up for it by keeping their wits about them as they fight. * In the Xenoverse series, Jaco is surprised that their are three-eyed Earthlings when fighting Tien and notes how odd it is, unaware that Tien is a hybrid Earthling descendant of the Three-Eyed People. * With the exception of Goku's Earthling friends, Most of the Human population are completely oblivious to the following things: ** Goku and some of his friends either being a Saiyan (Saiyan/Human hybrid), Namekian or Super-Human. ** Flight and the ability to channel ki energy. ** The Z-Fighters constant battles against several threats, although Hercule gets credited in the end (due to the constant mishap with the cameras, preventing them from viewing the rest of the battle). ** The existence of other race's in the Universe. *** When they do become aware of some things, their eyes will become wide open, staring in utter shock. However after the threat is vanquished, they seem to forget all about it. * Most humans were unaware of the nature of ki and advanced martial arts techniques until Age 804 when Gohan's book Groundbreaking Science was released to the general public, introducing knowledge of ki to the Earthling population, leading to a renewed interest in the martial arts which lead to the foundation of the New Turtle School, New Crane School, and Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. As a result, the use of ki and techniques like Flight became more common among the Earthling population. Additionally by Age 850, Earthlings were among several races working for the Time Patrol. * In the filler episode "Plight of the Children", an ordinary officer momentarily moves at blinding speed to catch one the the orphans. Gallery References pt-br:Human es:Humanos Category:Races *